


Demons Song

by TheWolfOfWings



Category: Batim - Fandom, bendyandtheinkmachine
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, batim chapter 1, batim chapter 2, batim chapter 3, ouchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfOfWings/pseuds/TheWolfOfWings
Summary: Bendy's leg hurts and Sammy has to help.Don't know if I'm going to continue this but I haven't seen any Bendy/Sammy ships sooo here we go I guess!





	1. Cuts and Ink

It took a forever. It took a while for joey to find out how to create good characters. It took him a while to meet Henry. It took them a while to get the studio set up. It took Joey forever to find out how to bring his toons to life. 

Joey would work on the machine constantly, giving no context to the other workers. He always came in to work clean and chipper, and leave drenched in ink and grouchy.  
He would always track gravel into the studio as well. So much gravel in his shoes everyone could tell when he was coming. They could tell when he was passing by their offices, if he was fast or slow, or if he was angry or happy. It helped give them a warning weather they should stay out of this way or not. 

When the ink machine was built everyone immediately noticed a change. Some even more so when rooms would randomly have hidden pentagrams. Most felt sick when near a pentagram, even when they didn't know it was there. Being sick had a different meaning than most use. Sick was uneasy and thinking something was there or wrong that shouldn't be.  
Sick was the feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worst. 

Sammy was a quiet man that had the stare of a hungry wolf. He was always upset about something, and absolutely hated ink.  
That was until he stumbled into Joeys experiments.  
Joey had tried to bring toons to life, using others bodies and minds to help aid the tasks. Sammy was one of the first few failed attempts.  
He became what he thought of was a monster. Covered in ink without the ability to clean himself off. It drove him insane slowly.  
By the time the studio was empty besides the failed experiments one would say Sammy had fully gone insane, worshiping Bendy the former cartoon, and not remembering himself to clearly. 

He had always had feelings for his lord. He loved Bendy for as long as he could remember. He could only pray and hope that bendy would return the feelings.  
He would watch the Ink Demon sometimes as he would wander the halls, always at his side whenever Bendy called for him. For example now, as Sammy watched from behind a pillar as Bendy limped slowly down a hall.  
Sammy listened to Bendys soft growls, deep and scratchy like a hungry beast waiting for its prey. Sammy smiled, listening as he closed his silver eyes from behind the mask he wore.  
"Prophet .."  
Sammys eyes opened as the Ink Demon called his name. He quickly rushed over to the demons side.  
"Yes my lord?"  
Bendy looked around slightly, not able to see well from the ink covering his eyes. He looked in Sammys direction when the man responded before speaking.  
"My leg... it is hurting again. Fix it"  
Bendy growled softly. His deep growling voice sent shivers down his spine before he nodded.  
"Y-yes my lord"  
Bendy slowly bent his misshapen legs, sitting on the ground. Sammy knelt next to him. Sammy being one of the better developed 'searchers' he was lucky enough to become Bendys.. healer, in sense. He was proud to serve his lord in such a way, lucky even to be blessed with this duty.  
Sammy got to work, carefully placing his hands on the lower calf of Bendys bad leg, massaging it. He worked his slender fingers into the ink, feeling the parts of ink that where solid and working around the liquid.  
Bendy let out a hum as Sammy worked on his leg, his voice having a slight rust to it, almost gravely over a smooth stone. That's at least how Sammy thought of it.  
The hum was almost an award, telling Sammy he was doing well. He smiled shakily from under his mask as he continued, pressing harder while making sure to be careful with his lord. Yet with as much as he was being careful it didn't seem to be enough.  
The Ink Demon winched when Sammy worked lower down the leg, near the foot. Sammys stoped, he had helped work out tension in Bendys legs before but never had he found that particular spot to be sore. The spot had seemed tender, almost more gooey than the abandoned splatters of ink on the walls and floor.  
Sammy frowned from under his mask before looking to his lord. Bendy was growling "ShUt Up aND fIx It".  
This caused Sammy to wince, knowing that he hadn't said anything but didn't question his lord.  
He felt around the tender spot, carefully pinpointing the most likely spot that caused the pain from paying attention to the Ink Demons growls of anger and pain.  
Sammy knew what he had to do next. He closed his eyes.  
"I apologize my lord. I do not wish for you to suffer no longer but as I cannot fix it let me help you with this small favor"  
Bendy was quiet as Sammy made his little prayer, taking a piece of wood and opening his wide mouth, closing it tightly over the plank.  
Sammy opened his eyes, taking a breath before moving the mask off his face so he could focus. He carefully placed a hand over the spot before pressing his fingers into the ink. He felt his lord shutter with anger, wishing to apologize but he knew if he did so it would only anger the lord more.  
He continued to press down on the ink before it gave way, his hand sinking into Bendys leg. He continued to push his hand down before he felt something prick into his fingers. He frowned before tightly grabbing the sharp object, pulling his hand out slowly to not drop the object.  
Bendy was growing violently, his sharp fangs splintering the wood. Once Sammys hand was almost out the wood snapped in half.  
Sammy winced at the loud noise, pulling his hand away as the ink demon spat out the splinters of wood, growling.  
Sammy looked at the Ink Demon "m-my l-lo-"  
"Your hand" he growled, cutting Sammy off.  
Sammy was still for a moment "w-what..?"  
"It's dripping ink. What was it that was stuck?"  
Sammy blinked before opening his inky hand carefully revealing a large glass shard. Looking at the glass Sammy realized how much his hand hurt.  
"I-it was a shard m-my lord..."  
The Ink Demon frowned. "How irritating..." he growled before grabbing the glass and pulling it out of Sammy's hand. Sammy whined slightly in pain but kept still as the Ink Demon flicked away the shard.  
Sammy looked down at his hand, a cut visible from where the shard had wedged itself into his palm. The ink shifted and started to fuse back together, it was always a slow and annoying process.  
The Ink Demon tried to stand up but let out a loud growl, sitting back down. Sammy gave him a worried look from under his mask. He watched as his lord let out a growl before lying down on the floor, growling softly like a lion.  
Sammy felt it was his time to leave but... his lord looked... so comfortable...  
Sammy watched, still, as the Ink Demons chest rose and fell as the soft growls filled the Demons chest.  
Sammy hesitated before reaching out a hand and touching the Demons back. Bendy twitched, causing Sammy to flinch back but.. he didn't lash out at him as he thought the lord would. He placed his hand on his lords back, ink dripping down his face. He could feel the Demons heartbeat, slow and steady. Sammy stayed still for a moment before pulling himself closer to his lord and leaning his back onto Bendys. The Ink Demon let out a huffed growl in response but allowed Sammy to do so.  
Sammy was tense as he contemplated his actions, feeling as if the Demon could lash out at any moment.  
His racing thoughts were interrupted by the steady slow heartbeat and soft growling from the Ink Demon... Sammy closed his silver eyes, relaxing slightly into the still Demon.  
He soon felt the tiredness of his life in the inky prison catch up to him. He let himself get pulled into the dark silent land of dreams.


	2. Down to the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is excited about the encounter with his Lord. Coming down, like a happy school girl, to talk to his only friend in the studio about the happenings.

Sammy woke, still curled in his Lords back. He tensed, he actually slept next to his lord. He couldn't help but smile widely at this, no other gift from anyone could be any better.  
He got up carefully, fighting the urge to stay curled up with his lord forever. Never moving, always happy and calm.  
Unfortunately Sammy knew it was always a flip of the coin weather the Ink Demon woke in a good mood or not.  
Sammy got up carefully as to not wake the sleeping demon. He then knelt down beside him, checking the Ink Demons leg for any signs of the wound. It looked mostly healed, the ink just a little puffy around where the wound was. Most humans would compare the puffy Ink to a scar.  
Sammy nodded to himself, putting his mask back over his face, adjusting it carefully before going back behind the pillars. He did not dare roam the studio without his mask. He wished to prove by action and by feeling how much he cared for his lord.  
Bendy woke up soon after Sammy found a good spot behind the pillars. Once he stirred the walls started to creep with ink, the pipes around him singing in protest as sammys lord stretched. Ink oozed down the walls, giving the room a dark atmosphere.  
It seemed as if just by moving a little the Ink Demon controlled the Ink, causing the Ink to stretch along with him.  
He stood up, looking around before the ink in the walls slowly retracted and the ink pipes quieted to a stop. He continued on his way, limping more from his crooked bent leg.  
Sammy followed quietly behind. 

Sammy had followed his lord around for quite some time before believing the Ink Demon was satisfied without any requests for the moment. He left to go visit an old friend.  
Sammy slunk through the stairs, going down, down, down.  
Level 14  
He had to go through a hole in the floor in order to get all the way there, the stairs not making it all the way down.  
Once down to the level he slid down the walls, dipping his inky feet into the lake of the black liquid. He hummed, smiling.  
The ink felt good on his feet.  
He knew if he wanted to, he could suck up all the Ink and use it for himself, but he knew the lord would be against it. Besides, it was home to the Projectionist.  
Sammy walked through the inky halls before stumbling upon the silenced monster. Norman.  
"Hello sheep" Sammy sung, walking over to the projectionist, disturbing the silent monster from starring blankly at a silent looping Bendy cartoon.  
Norman use to be another close follower of the Ink Demon, Sammy recalled. He was smart and very observant and sneaky, even with the bright projector on his head. But over the years it seemed as if the improved projectionist had grown rusty. The man now listened more then running around to look for a way to communicate. He stoped using frequencies of his static or the flickers of his light to communicate. Instead he had his old light on always, only going brighter when provoked, and static from his speaker at a constant level.  
It was almost as if "Norman had left the body to operate on its own" or that is how the Ink Demon had said it.  
Bendy had left the projector monster down in the underground, letting Sammy use them for someone to talk to. To keep Sammy from going any more insane than he was already.  
Sammy grinned behind his mask as the silent projectionist looked down at him, motionless.  
"You will not believe what has happened little sheep! Our glorious lord had aloud me to get close to him again! I must have done such a good job on fixing his leg to revive such a blessing!"  
He couldn't almost hear the projector let out a static reminiscent to a sigh though the inky monster remained quiet.  
Sammy frowned. "Well I apologize for you not seeing the light of our lords blessings." He smiled to himself for the pun.  
"You should speak up so maybe you could understand such a thing! Though. Perhaps you should not. As much as a good listener you are my sheep I selfishly wish for my lords blessings for myself!"  
He paused as the light from the projectionist flickered slightly from the bulb growing old.  
Sammy sighed "I didn't mean it like that my dear friend. I just.. you know my heart and soul sing for my lord! I will give anything to be seen the same way by the great Ink Demon!"  
Norman was still, watching Sammy as the inky man threw his hands in the air in praise to his lord. Sammy looked back at the projectionist.  
"Thank you for understanding my dear sheep." He nodded before remembering something important.  
"Little sheep, one more thing before I leave back to aid my lord. What do you think I should do to please my lord and show him my everlasting love?"  
The Projectionist was silent, the same way he had been for the past few years.. for how long exactly Sammy lost count.  
Sammy smiled widely "thank you my dear friend! It is quite an extraordinary plan!"  
Sammy patted Norman's arm in thanks, knowing from experience how much they didn't like the projector being touched.  
Sammy trudged through the ink, ready to set his plan to action. 

The Ink Demon was unaware of what was to come.


	3. Tutus and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds an item and gets a special gift in return.

Sammy searched all day, having other searchers help out as well. 

After a long while of searching, he soon found it. 

An old pink tutu. 

Sammy was so excited when he found the Ink Demons old prized possession. He was so lucky to find the lost object. Bendy himself thought the old thing was lost forever.  
Sammy quickly scrambled to his feet when he found the object, grinning widely from under his mask.  
"Sheep sheep sheep!~"  
He sung, practically skipping with joy as he went to go look for his Lord and give him a token of his love.  
"It's time for sleep~!"

Bendy was limping through the halls. He looked up, a deep growl escaping his throat.  
He could feel something coming... Something that wouldn't be good.  
Something deep and tight was felt in his chest, as a darkening feeling surrounded him.  
He heard singing, the dark cloud leaving. He tilted and moved his head as he looked around to pinpoint the noise. Once it got loud enough to see the blob in the distance, the singing stoped abruptly.  
"Hello my lord!"  
It was Sammy. Bendy was surprised, Sammy rarely came to him without being called.  
"Afternoon prophet..."  
The Ink on his face covered most of his sight but from what he could see Sammy was hiding something behind his back.  
Sammy watched as his lord eyed him.. The fear he had been holding in started to settle.  
What if he didn't like it? What if he got mad and went into another blood thirsty rampage? What if he disowned him and.. killed him...  
Sammy swallowed.  
"G-good afternoon indeed my lord! Heheh....."  
Bendy took a step closer, holding a clawed hand out.  
"What'cha you got there Sammy...?" His deep voice growled.  
Sammy took a step back.  
"O-oh this? It's a um... a gift.." Sammy looked down, holding out the small old tutu in his hands to Bendy.  
The Ink Demon looked at the tiny tutu and picked it up, looking it over.  
"I remember this...."  
The Demon turned over the tutu in his large clawed hands. Sammy put his head down more, worried.  
"Prophet.. how'd you find this?"  
Sammy looked up. "O-oh my lord! I-it wasn't easy of course but I found it just for you!"  
The Demon tilted his head "you were searching for this...? Why?"  
Sammy shivered from the deepness of the Ink Demons voice and from fear...  
He nodded.. this must be the end for him then..  
"Y-yes my lord I um.. I did this for you t-to...."  
"To..?"  
Sammy wrung his hands nervously. "To show you how much I love you my lord..."

There was a defining silence. Sammy put his head back down, starring at the floor. He screwed up didn't he.  
The Ink Demon was surprised, watching Sammy quietly... He was a bit confused by the statement.  
"Sammy... do you mean love as in praise or love as in..."  
Sammy nodded "b-both my lord"  
Bendy went quiet again watching Sammy nervously stand there with his head bowed.  
From all this time he had assumed Sammy only wished to praise him.. not.. not to be in a relationship.  
He was quiet for a moment before chucking, this was amusing.  
Sammy tensed at the chuckle... That was it.. he was done for. That was it.  
He was about to turn and run until he heard something. Bendy was stepping closer.  
Sammy immediately tensed, not daring to move.  
He was quiet as the Ink Demon moved closer, putting a hand on his chin and forcing him to look up into the large menacing grin.  
Sammy shook. This was it. He was dead.  
Bendys slender hand grabbed the edge of his mask and lifted it slowly.  
Sammy refused to move as Bendy leaned in, kissing him softly.  
Sammy froze at the kiss, if his eyes were visible they would be wide.  
Oh how he wanted to kiss back.. How he wanted to melt into the floor and never come out.  
Bendy pulled away, chucking. Sammy let out a weak chuckle before backing up and running off, leaving the Ink Demon confused.


	4. An Inky Bond

Sammy paced. What had happened??  
He recalled the night before, he had found and given his lord his old tutu. He confessed his love.. well sort of.... Then...  
Bendy had kissed him.  
Sammy stoped pacing and covered his face. Why dose this have to be so difficult?? Why couldn't he have stayed??  
He sighed, wondering how his lord reacted to him running off like a coward.  
"Probably thinks I'm a laughing stock. Or a waist of time" Sammy huffed, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms.  
He looked at a wall. Why'd he even think he wouldn't chicken out. He knows how much just being around his lord made him tremble.  
He took off his mask, looking at it..  
how did Bendy think of him now?..

Bendy frowned..  
Sammy ran off? But. Didn't he want that? The kiss?  
Bendy sighed. Inky or not humans are weird. But... He couldn't help but feel a little hurt from Sammy running off..  
He had thought he wouldn't care. He had thought he would just amuse Sammy by kissing him. Yet... He felt upset that Sammy ran away.  
He growled, looking at a wall angrily. How dare he. How dare Sammy displease him so.  
How dare.. he be scared.  
Bendy looked down. Maybe it was his own fault, not sammys.  
Did he do something to scare Sammy? Sammy seemed fine at first but then he.. became scared.  
Bendy frowned. How could he fix this? Should he even be the one to fix it?  
He huffed before deciding to confront the Prophet.  
He walked to a wall, touching it. Ink leaked from his fingers creating a portal like structure before walking through. 

Sammy fiddled with his hands. He knew he upset his lord. He knew he screwed up. He wanted to punish himself for his wrong doings.  
He started to walk to find something before he saw the walls grow inky.  
He took a step back as he watched his lord slowly limp into view.  
Bendy looked at Sammy quietly, his growls soft and observant.  
Sammy could feel nonexistent butterflies in his stomach as he stared into where his lords eyes would be.  
The Ink Demon slowly limped closer, causing Sammy to swallow, before tilting his head.  
"Why did you run...?"  
Sammy tensed "w-what my lord?"  
"Why did you run after... after I kissed you. Did you not like it?"  
Sammys long dead heart seemed to beat quickly. "N-no my lord! I-it's not like that! It's... I... I was scared m.. my lord..." he put his head down.  
The Ink Demon put a hand on his cheek, lifting his face to look at him. Sammys breath hitched as his lord did so.  
Bendy tilted his head, rubbing his cheek softly. "You said you cared... it should be my job to.. award you for your good service my Prophet."  
He spoke softly as he tilted Sammys mask up carefully, revealing the inky tears that ran down Sammys dark inky face.. he was scared.  
Bendy smiled, wiping his tears away. "Do not cry my prophet. I accept your offering of love.. but. If things do not work out the way you might think we will simply turn our backs and forget about the existence of this subject. Understand?"  
Sammy nodded. He couldn't help but smile widely as he shook under the soft careful hands of his lord. "I-I am forever grateful my lord. I will not disappoint you"  
Bendy nodded as he caresses his cheek. "That is good to hear my Prophet." He purred softly, the noise causing Sammys heart to practically melt in his chest. 

"I.... I will forever owe my heart to you my lord"


	5. Bitter Sweet Blood and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Bendy share some affection and happiness but then something unplanned happened... something.... wrong 
> 
> ((Two chapters in one day as an apology for disappearing randomly here you all goo!))

Sammy was happy.   
Bendy had continued to show him signs of affection and he could only do more of the same.   
Many times he would be caught off guard with his lords fingers intertwining with his, often a kiss placed on his head.   
Many times when the Ink Demon asked a favor the reward was much more handsome than before.   
For the first time in Sammys Inky void of a body...

He felt love. 

 

One day something was off.   
The searchers that would normally roam the studio were hiding. The Ink Demon himself wasn't seen. And Sammy felt worried.   
Every drop of ink or creek of wood made his stomach drop another foot.   
He hadn't seen his lord the whole day. Not even any searchers.   
Then something grabbed his shoulder.   
Sammy let out a yell, turning around, ready to fight whatever had grabbed him before he saw the frowning face of the Ink Demon.   
Sammy flinched backing up. "I-I'm s-so sorry my lord I-"  
The Ink Demon growled, cutting the man off. "He's here. I want you to bring him to me Sammy. Bring him to me alive. But don't let him get near you"  
Sammy frowned. What was he talking about? Who?  
"W-what?"  
"Listen to me Sammy. I'm serious"  
Sammy hesitated before nodding... Bendy was never like this. His voice deep and on edge. He seemed upset about something.   
Something was wrong. Very wrong.   
"My lord I-"  
"Stay down here. I'll be back" the Ink Demon growled before turning away.   
Sammy watched as his lord limped away and opened an inky portal before walking through. 

Sammy was alone. 

 

It took a while until he would understand what the Ink Demon meant.   
Loud creaks from the Ink pipes were heard. Loud creeks off wood above them.   
Someone was there. Moving around above them and all sammy could do was sit and wait.   
Soon a loud crash was heard. This made sammy frown, tightening his grip on a pipe he had found while pacing the lower floor of the studio.  
Sammy waited before looking over to a pentagram he had set up, realizing that he hadn't placed a cut out in place.   
He stood up, setting down the pipe before singing a tune to himself to calm his nerves.  
He picked up a cut out and walked to the pentagram as he sung softly. He heard a voice.   
He almost stoped. Almost. But then he remembered his lord telling him. "Do not let him get close to you".   
He ignored the man and kept walking as he sung before melting into the cracks in a wall.   
He watched the man as the stranger travelled through the level, curious yet worried. 

CLANG

Sammy watched the man fall to the floor hours later.   
This was it. Time to show his lord how much he loved him by this offering... this SacRaFiCe.   
Sammy was proud of his catch as he dragged the man, unknown to him, called Henry.   
Down the halls they went as Sammy dragged him. 

"Sheep sheep sheep it's time for sleep"

He hummed, watching the searchers peak their heads out of the ink splattered floor to watch before shrinking back into hiding before they got to close to the new being. 

"Rest your head it's time for bed"

Sammy grinned, thinking of how much affection he will receive after giving the sacrifice to his lord.   
He thought about their first kiss. After this, it won't be their only. 

"In the morning you will wake"

"Or in the morning"

"You'll b e d e a d"


	6. Loosing Sheep

"Shhhh. Do you hear that? In the ceiling I can hear him crawling. Crawling!"   
Sammy felt pride swell in his chest as he spoke, the man in front of him shaking with fear.. or anger.   
Either way he had gotten the perfect sacrifice for his lord.   
Oh how happy he will be!  
The familiarity on the mans face needed to be pushed to the back of his mind as e thought of his lord. 

Once he finished his speech he walked to the recording room, hearing the man struggling behind him, straining the old ropes.   
Sammy closed the door, locking it before flipping the old rusty switch to the microphone.   
He rehearsed the song he made for his lord and practiced so many times for a moment like this before he spoke.   
He called out to his lord, raising his hands in the air as he practically sung with praise. His chest swelled with happiness.   
While he happily summoned his lord. His partner. The one he had tried to please all this time, something formed behind him.   
Ink swelled up from the floor boards, clumping together to create shapes.   
Sammy noticed a large shadow looming over him before he turned around.   
"M-my lord!"  
He smiled from behind his mask as he saw the familiar horns on the shapes head before he felt his stomach drop when he saw the grin on his lords once loving face.   
"N-no.."  
He took a step back, bumping into the table behind him.   
"No no no!! My lord stay back!!"  
The Demon slowly moved toward him, causing Sammy to shake in fear. Did he do something wrong? Did his lord not know it was him??   
"I am your Prophet!!"  
Remember me!! Remember me please!! I'm not the sacrifice!!   
"I am your - AAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!!"   
Sammy was tackled, claws shoved into his chest as he fell, his head slamming into the table as he went down.   
He was out cold. 

The large demon stood up, grinning as they reached out a large slender arm and wiped the Ink off their face. They reached out the same hand, clicking off the microphone before grabbing Sammys arm.   
Heels were heard clicking as Alice dragged Sammy down the hall, pulling him by the strap of his pants.


	7. Shocks of Love

Bendy had heard the screams and had come to try to rescue Sammy from whatever harm had come upon him.   
He appeared in the room sammy was in just recently before seeing only a mess of ink.   
This shook him... what had happened... was Sammy ok..?   
His search became more frantic as he looked around the room. But to no avail.   
He heard a loud crack of wood splitting.   
The Ink Demon frowned before melting into the floor boards and resurfacing in a room.   
Another crack was heard. He looked to the sound seeing a man with a sharp ax. He was cutting away at the wood in a hall....   
the creator. He must have killed Sammy.....  
The thought filled him with rage. He was angry beyond measure. He was going to kill this man if it was the las thing he did. 

Sammy woke, strapped to a table.   
He opened his silver eyes hazily before realizing he didn't have his mask.   
He looked around more before trying to move.   
He began to struggle when he wasn't able to move properly.  
He could hear the ink pipes around him creaking causing him to bite his lip.   
Panic started to settle in when a familiar distorted feminine voice appeared.   
"Hello Sammy dear~ how wonderful it is to see you after, oh so many years. Hahhahha.."  
Sammy shivered the back of his cloudy mind trying to recall the face and name that belonged to the voice.   
Alice Angel walked over, her heels clicking on the ground.   
She grinned "well Lawrence, how are you? Comfy~?"   
Sammy finally found his voice "l.. let me go you foul, sad excuse for an angel!!"  
This caused the woman to scowl, her already half melted face dripping with ink. "Oh Lawrence. You shouldn't make an angel angry, they can be worse than demons from hell."   
Alice pulled a lever, a loud buzz was heard before a jolt was sent through Sammy.   
His screams echoed through the studio. 

The Ink Demon had chased the creator multiple times to no avail, starting to grow tired and more frustrated.   
He sat on a barrel, sighing...   
he looked down at his inky hands before the reality of Sammy not being there hit him like a locomotive.  
He shook before gripping his clawed hands, letting out a powerful scream, his power causing the Ink pipes to lurch and creek with strain from the demons anger and sadness.   
He got off the barrel before attacking it, breaking it with his clawed hands. He was about to let out another scream before he heard his own echo.   
He stoped... no. That wasn't an Echo. That was to long of a pause for an echo and the scream sounded nothing like his.   
The Ink Demon listened before recognizing the pained screams of the musician.   
His dead heart swelled with emotions. Sammy wasn't dead. He was ok, alive.. but. Ok wasn't the best words to describe him. He was in trouble.   
Bendy growled, snapping his fingers, causing an ink portal to open up before he ran through it, trying to not let his lump bother him. 

A click was heard.   
Relief.   
The only noise in the room was Sammys panting from being shocked. He heaved, his breath shaking and his silver eyes closed.   
Alice grinned "that's what you get you horrible blob of ink. How dare you insult me, a beautiful perfect angel?"  
"Y..... your far.... from... from perfect" Sammy heaved, his stomach churning from the pain.   
Alice growled. "WHY I AUGHTA-"  
The Ink pipes creaked louder, causing the musician and the angel to look up, both quiet.   
"Blasted Demon..." Alice whispered quietly. She backed up before hiding in the shadows, picking up her tommy gun.  
She grinned, knowing that the weapon was only powerful enough in her hands to injure or possibly kill the Ink Demon.   
Sammy saw Alice step into the shadows before looking around slightly, in to much pain to move much, as the creaking continued.   
The walls started to drip ink, it seemed as if webs of ink were forming on the walls.   
Sammys breath quickened. The last he thought he saw his lord he almost died.. was the Ink Demon coming to finish the job?

Bendy walked around once the screams had stoped, trying to find Sammys location.   
He was becoming more and more worrisome.   
The fear of not seeing Sammy ever again filled him with rage as he limped.   
He soon found an extremely quiet hall, excluding the loud creaking of the pipes. He limped down the hall before entering into a room.   
He couldn't believe his eyes hidden under the thick ink.   
Even blurred the shapes were recognizable.   
He could see Sammy strapped to a table. The Ink Demon immediately limped over. "Sammy!"  
Sammy flinched slightly before seeing the demon pull the restraints off.   
Once freed he fell into the Ink Demons arms.  
Bendy hugged him before pulling away to look at him, putting a hand to his cheek.   
"Your alive! I thought you had died!"  
Sammys silver eyes were wide as he looked up at the Demon..   
he was confused, a swirl of emotions filling him before the Ink Demon picked him up and spun around with Sammy in his arms happily.   
Sammy couldn't help but smile happily "m-my lord!"  
Bendy stoped spinning and kissed Sammy. Sammy hummed, kissing back.   
He didn't care about the pain. He didn't care about anything. His lord was here. Everything will be ok. 

A click was heard. 

A bang

Bendy screamed as his shoulder was wounded, Sammy's eyes widened as the two dropped to their knees. Alice laughed loudly, pointing the gun at Bendy's head. 

"R҉̯͔͓̤̟̝͓e̖̲̪̘s͇̻͍̬̖̬͘p͉̪̭̙̫̺͈e̞̮c̘̣̣͙̘̦t͔̝͓ ̣̜͉̭̦t͢h̘̙͇̮̟̱́e̜ ̖̤̫̹͕i̥n̮̱̲k ͟d͉͕̰͈̗̫e̼̣̙̫m̘̬͉̕o̤ͅn͢ ̦̫̠ẖ̤͚͙̼u̞̳h҉̼̥?̤̖͕͕̙͎̥ ̪͍̘͇̩W̸̩͇̦̠̹͔e̢̖l͞l̮̼ ̠I̼͟ ̷̝̩̟t̨͎̭̜̺h̲̼i̥̬͙̝n̻̘͓̭̱͞k̭͜ ̪̯͇͇̜i̵̺̺̪ț̟͙̙̤̯͢'͍̘̮̀ṣ͕̞̹̝ ̤t̻̤̮i̲̠͕̝̼̪͓ḿ͙̖̭e̸̹ ̝͎̦͎̗̤f͙̘̟̠̲o̬̩̳̙̭̫͎͠r͔̩͇͔͈̱ ̙̖̦̠a̱ ̫̙͖̳̣̕c̹͚̩̼̭h̬̰a̰̠ͅn͕̟̦g̪̲̹̭͞e̸̤ͅ~͇̻̼̪͎̟̣ ͚͠d̸̥͍̞̰o̜̯̝͔̰̮n̝̳̳̫'͓̰̞̳̼̰̭ṱ̲̙̘͍͙ ̼͇͈̤̭͎y̩̦̲͔̟o̵̠̹̗̗͕̣̪u̜̮͙͍?̖̩͇̯͚̗"


	8. Angels and Demons

The Ink Demon glared at the angel, his features dripping with ink.   
Sammy shook, on his knees still wrapped in Bendys Inky arms.   
The Angel laughed "seems like I've beat the king of ink. It wasn't to hard, was it now. I'm in charge here now! Hehehe this will make things easier to make myself beautiful again. No more being stuck in a wretched forum of ink"   
Her voice was distorted as if torn in two. She smiled to herself as she cocked the tommy gun.   
Sammy shakily pulled himself away from the Ink Demons grasp quickly. He was still in pain from the treatment he had received from the angel. He moved, stepping in front of the gun.   
"You will not harm my lord. Not ever again. Until I drop to the floor with no life in my lungs I will protect my lord... he is my lord. He is my love"  
Alice laughed "oh how poetic of you dear Lawrence~ to bad. It would have been nice having you around. Looks like we'll have to remove this little obstacle shall we?"   
She fired the gun only for it to be blocked by a huge mass of ink.   
The Ink pipes were heard straining as the Ink Demon caught the fire from the tommy gun in his chest but he didn't care.   
Ink welled up from the floor boards into the Ink Demons feet, feeding him as he hissed at Alice. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.   
Alice screamed, horrified. The Demons ink burned against hers as she tried to struggle away.   
"May this be a warning to you. AnGeL" the Demon growled, his back arched in anger as he pinned the angel.   
He put a hand on her throat causing the Angel to scream, the burning Ink leaving a mark. A thick black line around her neck in addition to the previous scars from the demon touching her on her face.   
She tried to get away before freezing. A rumble was felt through the walls, Alice recognized that as one of her locked doors opening.   
Alice swallowed a lump of ink in her throat as the Demon looked around. 

"The Creator.. t-the animator! He's here!! Let me go!!" Alice spat.   
Sammy watched from afar as the Angel struggled. 'He's here'... the lord didn't receive his offering. Sammy frowned to himself as he thought of how much he's missed as the Ink Demon backed off.   
"Fine. Go before I change my mind and turn you into an ink bloch"   
Alice ran as the Demon watched her, glaring.  
The Demon soon turned to Sammy.   
"Are you ok...?"  
Sammy blinked, remembering the pain he was in. He nodded "I'm fine my lord.. are you?"   
The Ink Demon hesitated before nodding.   
Bendy walked over and carefully scooped up Sammy, cradling the musician in his arms. He sat down with Sammy in his lap causing the now flustered man to look up at the Demon with his silver eyes.   
The Demon kissed his head softly.   
Sammy smiled, leaning into his chest and breathing softly.   
Even if he didn't need to breath it was still an option for him when he was relaxed.   
Sammy began to hum as the Demon rocked him, both happy for the time being. Both relaxed. Both at ease.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry it's a short chapter >~>))
> 
> Bendy tends to Sammys wounds from being electrocuted.

Sammys wounds were worse than the Ink Demon thought.   
As the Ink Demon would touch him he would feel burned chunks of ink. They not only worried the Demon they caused the prophet to hiss in pain every time.   
The Ink Demon thought it would be best to let him heal on his own but he was once again mistaken.   
The pieces of charred ink started to give off an burnt stench, making even the butcher gang to keep a distance from him.   
It also seemed to build as if it caused his ink to dry, giving him more pains.   
The Ink Demon noticed right away and took Sammy carefully to a stairwell full of ink and carefully stated to wash out the ink from Sammy. 

"M... my lord" Sammy spoke softly as the Ink Demon flicked another dry piece of ink away before rubbing Sammy's arm carefully, searching for more of the charred pieces.   
"Mmhm?" The Ink Demon was focused and careful, Sammy looking away from his arm to not watch the painful process.  
"I don't mean to be a bother my lord but-"  
"Your not a bother sammy"  
Sammy looked back, the two making eye contact for a moment before Sammy looked away again.  
"Was that you my lord...?"  
"Was who me...?"   
Sammy swallowed, his inky throat felt dry and his head was beginning to hurt.   
"Were you the one that tried to kill me?"  
Silence followed the question before Sammy spoke again.   
"I-I mean I know it's probably not my lord and I don't mean anything hard by it I was just... curious..."  
He looked at the ink demon who seemed shocked by the question.   
The reaction made Sammy look down. That was stupid of him. He should never question the lord.   
His thoughts were interrupted by the Ink Demons hand being placed on his cheek.   
He looked up to the Demon only for the larger to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Sammy felt comfort in the small gesture.   
"Sammy. I would only ever kill for you. Not ever kill you."  
Sammy blinked as the Demon spoke before he nodded, moving so he could nuzzle into the chest of the Ink Demon, the Demons arms wrapping around him.   
The two stayed in the embrace for a while before pulling away.   
The Ink Demon kissed Sammys head once again before moving his clawed hands back to his arm and continuing to look for the dry pieces of ink.


End file.
